DEAD Brothers Love
by Raijin132
Summary: A little time has passed since Z-Day and Takashi's group is still going strong. they've finally established a new home and are surviving without incident. but that all changes when the brothers of two of the group show up. what trouble will arise due to the arrival of these new people? Rated M for Violence, Language, and possible lemons in later chapters
_I do NOT own HOTD or any of its characters. I do own my OC's however. Enjoy the work!_

Chapter 0

The door slammed home with a crashing sound as the bloodied and weary teenager collapsed in the room he had just entered. He crawled further into the room as noises began outside the door. Scratching, banging, growling, and finally moaning all seemed to grow in intensity outside the heavy oak door.

"They don't pay me enough for this kind of shit." He mumbled after he coughed up more of his blood. He pulled himself into a chair and looked out the window to the living hell the world had become. Just a few days ago he was carefree and happy and the world was perfectly normal. Just one week had passed and now the world has gone to hell.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. After taking one he returned the pack and drew his lighter. As smoked he began thinking about what he should do next. Obviously he needs to apply first aid to the stab wound in his left arm, the diagonal slash on his chest, and the vertical cut on his left eye. He began looking around the room and soon found a first aid he set about to clean and bandage the wounds, his mind wandered to the whole reason he was here at Fujimi High School. He was here to find his sister

"I will find you Saeko…..even if They keep trying to kill me I will find you. My beloved little sister."

000

Chapter 1: Dawn of a new era.

An undead came barreling around the corner intent to kill and eat the group in its sight. _BOOM!_ The creatures head was destroyed by Takashi's Benelli shotgun. "Heh that's what you deserve for trying to eat my friends." The teenager then shouldered his shotgun and raced back to the gate where his group was gathering. He was the last of 3 scouts to arrive. Rei Miyamoto and Hirano Kouta had already finished their patrols.

"Hey guys we might want to get inside quickly. I ran out of 9mm rounds for my pistol and I had to use the shotgun. They definitely heard the blast and will be here any moment." Takashi said quickly.

Kouta nodded and assumed a firing position to cover the rest of the group. "I'll cover you guys until we've gotten all our supplies inside." As soon as he finished speaking a group of undead appeared at the top of the hill where Takashi had come from.

He attached a suppressor to the end of his rifle and began firing on the dead. Meanwhile the rest of the group was busy unloading supplies from the Hummer into the house they were occupying. Ammo, food, water, hardware, electronic equipment, and medical supplies were al being stored so that the group could continue to survive.

"Alright Kouta we are all clear! Come on in so we can close up shop for the night." Takashi and Saeko were standing by the gate ready to close it.

Kouta finished firing and retreated into the house. Takashi and Saeko pulled the gate closed and latched it shut with chains and a padlock. Double checking that it was secure they all headed inside the house. Once everyone was inside and settled Takashi began recapping all that had happened that day.

By his guess it was a Tuesday, almost two weeks after the initial uprising of the dead, Z-Day. Since then they had been fighting tooth and nail for every second of life. And it had paid off finally. They now had a very strong and stable home. They had food and water and ammunition. _Life is finally looking up._ He thought as he heard a commotion in the kitchen. _What is going on?_ He entered the kitchen and instantly regretted it. Saya Takagi and Rei were having a heated argument about boob size.

"Yours are bigger and yet you still complain!?" Saya lunged at Rei and grabbed her chest.

"Nyah!" Rei squealed "let go dammit! Beside why are you complaining?! Haven't you seen yours?" She reached out and pinched Saya's chest

"Umm… am I interrupting something?" Takashi asked.

Both girls instantly froze and turned bright red. Takashi suddenly sensed a lethal presence emanate from the two.

"Oh shit." He started to form an apology but was cut off.

"Bastard! Pervert!" both girls shouted and Saya hurled an open can of fruit at him.

 _Crack! Sploosh!_ The can connected with Takashi's face and exploded all over his head. The impact caused him to stumble back and a second can, this one closed and thrown by Rei, followed the first and hit him in the head.

"Agh! Dammit!" Takashi fell backwards and bounced off the floor. He began crawling away before anything else could be thrown at him. Wiping the juice from his eyes Takashi noticed two people had arrived.

Rolling on his back he looked up at the newcomers. Only to be licked repeatedly by a dog. "Bwah! Zeke bad dog!" He was turning his head left to right trying to get the dog off his head.

"Zeeeeke! Get off Takashi Oni-chan!" Alice Maresato grabbed the dog and pulled him off Takashi. Finally free from the attack Takashi sat up and looked at Alice and Shizuka Marikawa.

"Shizuka-sensei, I might have screwed up." He stood up and leaned against the wall.

Shizuka examined his face and then glanced in the area of the kitchen where the argument could be heard. Putting two and two together she began to laugh.

"Kumuro-kun you were in the wrong place in the wrong time. But at least you came out of it with minimal injuries." She smiled and then headed into the kitchen followed by Alice and Zeke.

 _Yeah. Things are going just fine._ Takashi grabbed a towel from the bathroom and began wiping the juice from his hair. He walked through the house out into the backyard where Saeko was busy performing martial drills with her sword. No matter how many times he has seen her fight and show off her skills he was still mesmerized by the speed and grace of her sword.

"Takashi-Kun is there something I can help you with?" Takashi snapped out of his reverie when he heard her voice.

"Uh no, not really. Just needed to get out of the house before I got hit again." He finished toweling off his head and laid it around his shoulders.

"What happened that caused you to get hit?" Saeko asked but when she saw Takashi blush she began to chuckle. "Never mind that question. I get the feeling I don't want to know."

She stepped back and assumed a kendo stance. The sword was held out in front of her, perfectly motionless. Two seconds passed and she moved into the next form instantly. Her body and blade moved as if they were made of liquid. No matter how many times Takashi witnessed her skills he was always mesmerized by her.

"Takashi, how long are you going to stare at me? It embarrassing." Takashi snapped out of his daydream.

"S...Sorry I got distracted by you." He said. Instantly he wanted to kick himself in the ass for that.

Saeko lowered her blade again and gave him a sly smile. "You were distracted by me eh?"

Takashi just stood there, dumbfounded and embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He tried to think of anything he could say to get himself out of this situation. Anything would do, but he couldn't seem to come up with a good excuse. _Ah fuck it._ He thought before speaking.

"Yeah I was distracted. It's not every day you get to see the skills of a warrior goddess. So I kind of got lost in you." Takashi said truthfully. _Holy fuck I sounded so stupid!_

Now it was Saeko's turn to be rendered speechless. The last thing she had expected form him was that. She had anticipated a stumbling cover up but he sounded so…honest. Like he just said what his heart felt.

"Takashi-kun that was probably the most honest and caring thing you've ever said."

As soon as he heard this Takashi was trying to think of a response, but before he could think of one the crack of a rifle shot could be heard. Takashi turned at the sound and started to speak.

"What the hell was tha…" _THWACK._

The bullet ripped through Takashi and he was thrown to the ground by the impact and pain. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Saeko scream.

The scream was not only heard by all of the group but also by the man who had fired the shot and the purple haired youth that was making his way own an alley near the house. The boy's primal senses were on high alert since he was so close to finding the one he had been looking for. Then her scream reached his ears. He instantly snapped to the direction where the sound came from. The boy sprinted in the direction it came from and one thought entered his mind. _Saeko hang on! Your brother is coming! Just hold on!_

Guess who's back? Hey y'all its Raijin132. I know it's been a long LONG time since I was seen last. My life has been a damn roller-coaster but now I'm back with some new stuff. And to those who read my very first story don't worry, Dead Souls isn't finished yet. Thanks for the support and patience. Peace! – Raijin132


End file.
